Falling
by jessicablack28
Summary: The Doctor suddenly appears in Alice's life, and changes it forever. A quick story about the Doctors ability at saving people, in more ways than one. This is fictional, anything involving real people or places DID NOT HAPPEN!
1. A Quick Escape

Alice lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling in boredom. She was always bored these days. Bored of this bed, bored these windows, bored of these walls, bored of this room. But she could never leave, she wasn't allowed.

Every book had been read a multitude of times. Every piece of paper had had every inch scribbled on, every crevice of the room had been studied, every puzzle had been solved, everything that could possibly be done, had been done, and now there was just boredom.

That's when the door opened, and he walked in. A tall man, with floppy hair, wearing a tweed suit and with a bow tie. He closed the door quickly, but made sure it didn't make a sound. Alice watched him for a moment before sitting up. The look of joy on his face as he explored her room confused her. How he would pick something up, smile, then replace it to its former spot. The way he would stroke the stone around the windows and giggle, like a child discovering the world for the first time.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, as she pushed a lock of long mousy brown hair behind her ear. The odd man turned to her in surprise, then smiled and rubbed his hands together in delight.

"Ah, Alice. I was just admiring your room."

"Admiring my room? Why would you do that?" She swung her feet off of the bed. "Wait, who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm the Doctor." He smiled and extended his hand out to her. "And you're Alice Harper, yes, good to finally meet you."

Alice took his hand hesitantly. "Another doctor? Why do I need _another _doctor? I already have two doctors, four nurses, and a specialist, I don't need anyone else." She turned her away and frowned.

"No, no, no. Different kind of doctor. Well, sort of. I'm not here to analyse you, I'm here to rescue you!" He smiled. At that moment a group of angry doctors and security guards burst into the room. The Doctor pulled an odd, thin object out of his jacket, clicked a button, making it buzz and flash green. The window clicked open. "Run!"

Grabbing Alice's hand, he pulled her up off of the bed, and they both clambered out of the now open window.

"I don't know about you." Alice coughed as the hit the ground with a thud. "But that felt more like falling to me." They both laughed and wheezed as they sat up to get their bearings.

"We're in the west garden. If I remember the blueprints correctly, then the way out is too the east." Alice grabbed the Doctors hand and pulled him up. "I don't know who you are, what you're doing here, or how you managed to open a window I have been battling against for years. But you helped me, so thank you. Now let's go!" She smiled broadly, and he matched it equally, if not wider.

"Now, we run." He laughed. And so they ran. Through a courtyard, and a rose garden, and over a little fairy stream, until they reached the gigantic wrought iron gates that guarded the asylum from which they had just escaped. The Doctor used the thin glowing device again, and they were free.

Outside the high stone walls stood a huge blue police call box, it looked completely out of place in the woodland surroundings. The Doctor walked up to it, and unlocked the door.

"What the hell is that?" Alice asked, pointing at the blue box. Her long white cotton night dress was now covered in mud and grass stains, her bare feet where equally as dirty, and covered in cuts. "Right, now you have to answer some of my questions, because I am incredibly grateful, but equally as confused." She took a deep breath. "Who are you? How did you open that window and the gates? Why did you save me? How do you know me, and what the hell is that?" She pointed at the box again.

"That's a lot of questions" The Doctor loosened his bow tie a little and gulped.

"I'm very curious." Alice crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Well, like I said before, I'm the Doctor. I used a sonic screwdriver. I saved you because you needed to be saved. I know who you are because everyone does, or at least they will. And that." He pointed at the box. "Is the T.A.R.D.I.S." He smiled.

"That explains nothing." Alice glared at him, then giggled and clapped her hands together. "I love it, I love a good mystery."

"I know." The Doctor remarked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

A crowd of angry people came spilling out of the asylum, yelling, and running after the strange pair.

"Quick, into the T.A.R.D.I.S." The Doctor yelled as he pushed open the door, and pulled Alice inside. He slammed the door shut and ran to the consol. Alice looked around the gargantuan room, full of metal, and bright colours, and flashing lights and pulsating sounds.

"It's...it's..." Alice started.

"Bigger on the inside?" The Doctor suggested.

"Beautiful." Alice smiled. He turned to her, and looked her up and down, as if he was sizing her up.

"I like you Alice Harper."

"Why? I'm mad"

"You're a mad girl, and I'm a mad man. We're a perfect match." He exclaimed. "Now, you may want to freshen up."


	2. Curiosity

Alice had decided, in the midst of all the strange and exciting adventure around her, she would take a hot, long deserved shower. She was still towelling down her hair when she stepped into the control room. The Doctor had shown her to the wardrobe so that she could pick out some clean clothes, and hopefully, she thought, burn that awful cotton night dress.

She chose some clothes that she thought fit the occasion, and actually showed off her frame. A dark blue dress that reached her knees, black tights, black combat boots, and a leather jacket. You could now see that she was tall, and slim, with strong shoulders. Her dark green eyes brightened when she saw the Doctor, fiddling with things on the consol.

"You look better." The Doctor smiled, and then fiddled with something else. "Now that you're more comfortable, I'd like to confirm a few things. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." Alice put her hands behind her back, and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Ooh, two years late. Sorry." He looked away from her, seeming slightly guilty."Have you ever tried to escape before? You said you had blue prints, and seemed to know your way around. I thought you weren't allowed to leave your room?"

"I wasn't allowed to leave my room, but I made friends with a couple of members of staff, and they snuck me in the blue prints of the building and grounds. I mapped out and escape route, then jumped out the window and ran. They caught me three towns over, brought me back, and sealed all the windows."

"Three towns isn't bad." The Doctor smiled.

"It isn't good either." Alice sighed. "You said you were two years late. Two years late for what?"

"You. I was supposed to help you escape when you were seventeen. I hope that doesn't change too much." He muttered that last part to himself. "Now, one thing I was wondering about. You agreed to come with me even though you had no idea who I was, or what was going on."

"I still don't." Alice whispered.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you agree to go off with a complete stranger?"

Alice thought for a moment before replying "Curiosity."

"Hmm. Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Not before it had an epic adventure first." She smiled.

"Oh, I do like you, Alice Harper" He suddenly stopped everything he was doing, a stern expression on his face. He walked slowly up to Alice, and leaned in close to her face. "I have one last question." He half whispered. "No one knows why exactly you where in that asylum, not even me. All I know is that U.N.I.T authorised it, but kept it a secret. Why were you there?"

"I told you." Alice said, moving away from him. "I'm mad."

The Doctor chuckled. "I think that it is time for a tour."


	3. Time For An Adventure

For a while, Alice and the Doctor, walked around the infinite space that was the T.A.R.D.I.S, exploring the many obscure rooms, and what they each contained. After the Doctor stopped Alice from jumping into the pool fully clothed, they reached the library. It was a large room with a vaulted ceiling, an open plan court yard, and several floors. Every surface was covered in books in an array of colours, shapes, and sizes.

Alice ran over to the first book case and examined the spines in delight. She dotted around gleefully, picked up a few of the books, scanned them, and then replaced them accordingly.

"You have every book I have ever heard of in here, and more! How long have you been collecting?" Alice asked in excitement.

"About nine hundred years, give or take a century." The Doctor smiled.

"Wow."

"I know, I started later than I would have liked to, but I think I've caught up now."

Alice picked up a book and looked at the date it was published. "3067. Hmm..." She put the book back. "You know Doctor, I'm ninety seven percent sure that this is just one long, extremely vivid dream."

Laughing, she carried on looking through the books, making a mental list of the ones she wanted to read. That's when she spotted something in the H section that startled her.

"Doctor?"

"Yes."

"There are a whole bunch of books here with my name on them."

"Oh." The Doctor ran over to her and covered up the books the best he could, bending his arms and legs in an awkward fashion. "No, no. Can't read those. Very bad to do that." Alice backed away, a confused expression on her face.

"Why? What are they?"

"Spoilers." The Doctor chuckled to himself. "Now, let's go." He took her hand and led her to the control room.

"Right!" The Doctor announced. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know" Alice replied sheepishly.

"Oh come on. All of time and space and you of all people can't think of anywhere you'd like to go?" The Doctor threw his arms in to the air as he spoke. "Just think of anything. The first thing that pops into your head."

"Charles Dodgson!" Alice blurted out.

The Doctor stopped dead. "Who?"

"You may know him better by his pseudonym, Lewis Carroll." Alice laughed.

"Excellent idea." The Doctor ran around the consol pushing buttons, as the floor shook, and the T.A.R.D.I.S made a wheezing, groaning sound.


End file.
